American Dream
by LittleAmerica118
Summary: America and England plan on spending the week together but America has a little secret he's not telling England.
1. Chapter 1

The two best friends sat side by side in front of the fire place, a fuzzy blanket draped around both of them as they wrapped their fingers around their mugs full of hot chocolate. Arthur stared at the American as the snow from outside started melting and roll off the tips of hair that dangled in front his face. His nose was pink along with his cheeks but his body was still warm even after being outside in the snowstorm for so long. _The bloody git walked all the way over here in the snow. Why would he do that? _Arthur thought to himself.

He could tell something was on Alfred's mind. His face lacked the warm smile it usually possessed and he had barely said a word since they sat down. He thought about asking him but decided it was better if he didn't. He obviously came here to talk to him about it and when he was ready he would tell him.

"Hey Arthur…" Alfred said as he stared unremittingly into his cup "have you ever had a dream?"

Arthur looked at him in surprise. He wasn't expecting such a random question to be the start of the conversation. "Yeah." He answered, "Why do you ask?"

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"Huh?"

"What's your dream?"

The Englishman looked down at his cup as he went red in the face. "It's… nothing."

Alfred jumped at his chance for a challenge, a smile coming back to his face. "Oh come on man. If you can't tell me you can't tell anyone."

"No. If I tell you you're going to tease me about it." Arthur protested.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee?" Alfred whined.

"I said no! It's a stupid dream anyway." He said.

"Dude! Even I don't think that there are stupid dreams. America is nothing but dreams." He said.

Arthur sighed. "Fine." He said, giving in "Well, there's someone I know… who's very special to me. I think… I'm in love with them."

Alfred focused on Arthur's starry-eyed face as he clenched his pant leg, trying to hold in his thoughts of jealousy.

"My dream is that they feel the same way about me." Arthur continued.

"I guess you proved me wrong." Alfred said as he tried to keep his voice steady so he didn't show any sign that he was upset. "There is a such thing as a stupid dream."

Alfred smirked at Arthur to show he was giving him a hard time but that didn't stop him from getting bonked on the head.

"You bloody git! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!"

The American laughed. "Out of all the dreams you could have had you had to choose the most cliché dream in all of history? Why couldn't it have been something good like having the ability to _not___make your cooking taste like death?"

"Why you bloody-" he steamed, ready to attack the man in front of him.

"Calm down!" Alfred laughed, "I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said as he flexed his muscles.

Arthur scoffed but he knew he'd never win a fight against him. "So Mr. Jones…"

Alfred tensed up at the use of his last name. Only Arthur could say it in that way that he loved.

"If my dream is so stupid than why don't you tell me your i_brilliant/i _dream?" he continued.

"My dream?" Alfred said looking down at his cup again, his smile fading again "I just want to be a hero."

Arthur watched him carefully. Normally when he talked about being a hero he had so much energy. His brave spirit couldn't be broken and he boldly spoke of what he had already done to prove that he was a hero. Now he suddenly seemed weak, saddened by his wish. Almost as if he were the villain for once. What had happened since the last time they saw each other?

"Alfie?" he said as he touched his shoulder.

Alfred sighed. "…Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

Alfred looked up from his cup and stared into the Brit's deep green eyes. His goal was to make him not worry. He hoped he wouldn't notice that anything was wrong or different about him. The expression of worry shined in his eyes. He knew that he had failed to hide anything.

"Yeah man! Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" He said, suddenly changing his attitude, hoping to replace any doubt Arthur might have had.

"Well… okay." He said, deciding to accept the answer for now. It would come out eventually. "So, what _did_ you come here for anyway?"

Alfred ran his fingers through his blond hair "Oh, um, if you're not busy or anything I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed over here with you for the week."

Arthur was slightly surprised with such a random request. "Sure you can stay with me. But do you mind if I ask why? What's wrong with your house?"

"There's just… a lot going on over there." He answered.

"Like what?"

Alfred wished he hadn't asked that. "Um, just, uh, something to do with… uh… France."

"France?" he repeated.

"Uh, yeah. He's been stalking me at my house and it's freaking me out."

"That horny git." Arthur said. "Sure you can stay here with me if you think that'll help."

"Thanks man." He said.

Arthur knew that he had obviously just been lied to but he figured he'd play dumb for now. He'd force it out of him soon enough and he knew that he would eventually slip up or forget which lie he used and finally tell him what was really happening.

Alfred realized it had been an extremely long time since he last spent a night at Arthur's house. He hoped that he could make the most of this week together alone. Alfred smiled to himself before it was interrupted by a loud cough coming deep from within his chest.

"You bloody berk! You've gone and gotten yourself sick! Why would you walk all the way over here in a snowstorm you bloody moron?" Arthur yelled as his motherly senses switched on.

He felt his forehead and moved his hand down, caressing his cheek. Alfred hoped that his cheeks were still red from being outside to hide that fact that he was blushing like a little schoolgirl.

"You feel warm. You better hope you don't have a fever."

Arthur got up to go find a thermometer. He came back with one along with a spoonful of liquid medicine.

"Here, take this." He said as he put the spoon in Alfred's mouth even though he was a grown man fully capable of putting the spoon in his own mouth. "It might make you a bit tired but it will help."

Arthur took the spoon out of his mouth and replaced it with a thermometer. When it was done he took it out and looked at it.

"You don't have a temperature. That doesn't mean you're not going to get one though. You better take it easy so it doesn't get any worse." Arthur said as he looked at the numbers.

"Oh Iggy, from the way your acting I'm getting the feeling that you might actually care about me." Alfred smiled.

"Of course I care you git. Now get up." Arthur helped the American up and led him to the couch, setting him down and wrapping the blanket tightly around him. "Now you sit here and don't move. If you need anything I'll get it for you. Here, give me your cup if you're finished."

Alfred did as he was told. He chuckled to himself. He hadn't seen Arthur like this for a very long time.

"What are you so bloody cheerful about?"

"Nothin'. It's just… like old times." a nostalgic smile forming on his face.

Arthur stared at him. He remembered when he was still his "little brother", when he was still so small and innocent. A smile to match Alfred's grew on his lips as he ruffled his hand through the American's blond hair. "I guess it is kind of like old times. Only you're a lot dumber."

Alfred pouted. "Aw, I thought we were going to have a moment."

Arthur smiled to himself as he walked away and headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Alfred settled himself into the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable thing his butt had ever sat on but it was better than nothing. He exhaled deeply out of his nose. Letting himself relax as he closed his eyes. He stretched his legs out and scooched down to make himself more comfortable. He opened his eyes again. A light emitting from a lamp dimly lit the room, the window still opened showing that the snow was still softly falling as nighttime slowly crept into the sky. The atmosphere was very relaxing but the pain of anxiety crept into his mind, forcing him to stress again.

"How am I gonna tell him?" he whispered under his breath. "I can't even get myself believe it."

His troubled thoughts melted when Arthur walked back into the room but he noticed a devilishly evil smile on his face.

"Looks like you're out of luck, love." Arthur said in an evil tone.

"Wha-?'Alfred replied in confusion.

"Since the roads are so bad there's no way that I could get food delivered over here and you're too sick to cook so it looks like you're stuck with my cooking."

Alfred stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Whhhhyyyyyyyyy?" He whined.

Arthur laughed. "I'll make you some soup. How does that sound?"

"I guess that sounds good." He sighed.

"I'll get working on it so you can eat before the medicine kicks in and you fall asleep on me." Arthur said as he disappeared in the kitchen again.

Alfred sighed. He forgot that staying over would actually require him to eat English cooking if he didn't want to starve. He saw that the remote to the TV sat in front of him so he decided he'd watch TV until Arthur returned. He flipped through the channels until he found something he was content with. He suddenly realized that he didn't bring anything with him. He was sure to get a lecture from Arthur once they went to bed and he didn't have anything to change into.

Soon enough Arthur returned from the kitchen, a bowl with stream rising from it in his hand.

"There you go, love." He said as he sat it on his lap.

Alfred observed the gray food that swam around in the bowl.

"Are you sure you made this edible?" Alfred asked as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Just eat it you wanker." He said, annoyed.

He picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup (if you could even call it that) and ate what could have been good if more flavor was added. Arthur sat beside him and watched him, waiting for a reaction.

"It's not bad." Alfred said as he took in another spoonful.

"I was expecting you to spit it out and refuse to eat it. But then again, you'll eat almost anything as long as it's food." He said.

"You might actually get this to taste good if you worked on it."

"You think so?" he said as he rested head on his hand.

Alfred shoveled more spoonfuls into his mouth as Arthur watched him, happy that he seemed to be himself again. After he finished he handed his bowl to Arthur to wash it.

"Hey Iggy?" Alfred said before he disappeared again.

Arthur stopped and turned around to look at him. "Yes?

"Thanks. For taking care of me that is."

"It's my pleasure." He said as he turned around and continued to the kitchen.

After he left Alfred realized that the medicine was starting to kick in. His eyelids teased him as they fluttered open and closed. He placed his elbow on the armrest and propped his head up on his hand. He tried to stay awake long enough to talk to Arthur a little longer but he failed and he soon dozed off.

Arthur returned to the room to find a sleeping Alfred. His mouth was open and a little drool escaped from his lips. His glasses had slid down to the very tip of his nose, almost on the verge of falling off.

_So cute._ Arthur thought to himself as he felt himself smiling. There was no way he could pick him up to get him to the bedroom and he knew that he was pretty much knocked out after the medicine kicked in. It looked like he was stuck sleeping on the couch tonight even though that wasn't what he was planning at all. He removed the blanket and took his shirt off. He realized he hadn't brought anything with him to change into when he came over.

"You git!" he said under his breath.

He doubted he had anything that would fit him comfortably but he didn't feel sorry for him. It was his own damn fault for not thinking ahead. He searched his draws for some bottoms that might fit him. He had a pair that he rarely wore because they were fairly large on him. He figured these would do although Alfred being taller than him they would probably just barely fit him. He grabbed a pillow off of his bed and returned to the living room.

He bent down and started unbuttoning his pants. He blushed. If someone looked in on him this would be very awkward. He unzipped them and quickly pulled them off to get it over with. His underwear slipped down a bit when he pulled down his pants, revealing more of his perfectly sculpted body. He blushed even more as he pulled his boxers back up, covering up his slightly exposed butt. He slipped the pajama pants over him. It was a bit of a tight fit but it would have to do.

He slid his glasses off and folded them and placed them on the coffee table beside him. He decided he wouldn't even bother giving him a shirt since he knew none of his shirts would fit him. He laid his body down on the couch so that he could be more comfortable and he placed the pillow under his head. He draped the blanket around him along with another one since the heat would be turning itself off soon.

Arthur left to go get himself ready for bed. After he was done he came back to turn the light off but was distracted by the adorable sleeping Alfred. He stared at him; plenty of room was left for someone to lie next to him. He struggled with the decision of whether or not he should do what he wanted to do. It was already pretty cold inside the house and Alfred might get cold and get even sicker.

Arthur curled his toes against the carpet. He decided he was going to do it. Only to keep him warm though. And once he started feeling sleepy he was going back to his own room to sleep and Alfred would never know. It sounded like a good plan.

He turned off the light and the TV and snuggled next to Alfred, getting under the blankets. His body was so warm. He cuddled closer to keep himself warm and rested his hand around his neck while the other rested on his chest. He was close enough now that he could detect the scent of faded cologne. He was slightly surprised. He thought he would smell more like a McDonalds. He rested his head dangerously close to Alfred's, watching him peacefully breath in and out, his eyes moving underneath his eyelids. He felt his chest rise and fall while his heart beat in and out of time underneath his hand.

Despite his earlier plans of leaving before he could fall asleep he was unsuccessful and sleep captured him before he even realized that he was tired. Leaving the morning for what might be either a sweet awakening or a very awkward week.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for Arthur, he was first to wake up. The sunlight stung his eyes as it shown through the window, the snow on the ground making it brighter than usual. Neither of them had moved much throughout the night except for their legs which had somehow become entangled with each other's. The palms of his hands were uncomfortably sweaty as they still lay where he left them last. Alfred was still asleep so he took this as his chance to get up before he caught him in the act. He carefully moved his hand off his chest, the sweat acting as glue as he pulled it off. So far so good. He slid his other hand away from his neck. Easy.

He planned on slowly getting up but there was a new obstacle in his way. He didn't realize that Alfred's arms were wrapped tightly around him, pulling him closely so that their stomachs were touching.

"Shit." Arthur whispered.

He almost didn't want to move. The touch of this man felt so amazing but he didn't want things to get awkward between the two. He carefully attempted to move one of his arms but the movement forced the American's eyes to pop open.

"Iggy?" he said in surprise.

Arthur yelled out as he rolled off the couch. He quickly stood up, his face the shade of crimson red.

"Alfred…! I uh… you were talking in your sleep and… uh you said you were cold… and um… I ran out of blankets and…"

Alfred sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Look dude, it's alright. I understand what happened and it's alright."

"You- you do?" Arthur stuttered.

"Yeah! No one, not even you, can resist the sexy body of a hero!" Alfred smiled as he slid his glasses back on.

Arthur gave him a i_are you kidding me?_/i kind of look even though he was secretly agreeing with him inside his head.

"Hey, um, did you… change my clothes while I was asleep last night?" Alfred asked.

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to let you roll around in your own filth from the day before." Arthur said as if it were completely normal to change another man's clothes while he slept.

Alfred wasn't sure what he should say. What if he thought he was fat? He was worried he didn't like what he saw. He'd been eating a lot of hamburgers lately and he hadn't been working out as much to make up for it like he usually did.

"Thanks… I guess." He responded, embarrassed.

Alfred started coughing again, it sounded even worst than the night before. Arthur gave him a worried look as he witnessed what seemed like a very painful cough.

"Are you going to be okay to go out today? I figured that since it was suppose to stop snowing today we could go out after the roads were cleared up and get you some proper clothes if you were going to stay here for a while. But if you're not feeling well enough we could-"

"No. I'm fine." Alfred answered a little too quickly.

Arthur eyed him carefully. He noticed he was a lot paler than the day before too.

"You're getting worst." Arthur said as he felt Alfred's head.

"I can go out. I'll be fine." Alfred said in an irritated tone, pushing Arthur hand away.

Arthur sighed. "Well get on your clothes from yesterday then. We'll go out and get you some new ones to change into. I'd make you breakfast myself but you'd rather go out, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Please can we go out? Just because I ate it last night and didn't die doesn't mean I won't die after I eat it again."

"Gah! I get it! My cooking is terrible! Can we drop it?" Arthur said getting agitated.

"Nah, you look too cute when you're angry." Alfred said with a smirk.

Arthur was caught off guard with his comeback and lightly blushed. He crossed his arms and looked away from Alfred. "Sh-shut up."

Alfred laughed. "You're even cuter when you're blushing."

Arthur gripped his sleeves and his blush turned a darker shade of red. "That's enough you wanker."

"Alright alright. I'll stop. Only if you promise we'll go out this morning and don't force me back into bed."

"I already said we could. Now get dressed before I change my mind." Arthur said, still not looking at Alfred.

Alfred got up and picked his cloths up off the floor where Arthur had neatly folded them and left them. He went into the bathroom to change. Arthur decided he had better do the same. He went into his bedroom closet and decided on wearing a white collared shirt paired with a light green sweater vest. He slipped on a pair of tan slacks and brown shoes. He rolled up his sleeves just barely past his elbows and decided to wear a silver wristwatch that Alfred had given him long ago as a birthday present.

He looked himself over in the mirror and decided he looked pretty good for the day. He brushed his teeth and combed out his hair. He returned to the living room and rested his hands in his pockets. "Are you ready, love?"

Alfred flew around the corner, his excitement and readiness for the day beaming in his face. "I sure am!"

"Then let's go." Arthur said as he jingled the keys to his car.

Alfred got went out first and got into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing, stupid? I'm not going to let you drive!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Oh right, I forgot you guys put the driver's seat on the wrong side over here." Alfred said.

"Well actually, you put it on the wrong side." Arthur said under his breath as Alfred switched sides.

"What was that?" Alfred asked.

"Oh nothing." Arthur lied, not in the mood to argue who was right and wrong.

They pulled out and went to a nearby restaurant. It was fairly tiny but it seemed like a nice place. Arthur ordered tea while Alfred ordered orange juice.

"Do you ever drink anything else?" Alfred asked.

Arthur thought about it. "Yes but I'd rather have tea. I like the taste more than anything else. Plus it relaxes me"

Alfred watched as he poured some milk into it and stirred it around.

"I think I'd get sick of it after awhile." He commented.

"And I would get sick of eating nothing but hamburgers." Arthur said

"Dude, I would die if I didn't have a hamburger at least once a day." He said.

"You're going to die if you keep that up." Arthur said, a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"I'll be fine. As long as I drink diet soda I'll stay healthy." Alfred said, thinking he sounded smart.

"It really can't be helped, can it?" Arthur said.

"What can't be helped?" he asked.

"If you die from a heart attack one of these days don't be surprised if on your death bed the only thing I say to you is I told you so." Arthur said.

"You worry too much. Heroes don't… die… that easily." His voice trailed off as he had another saddened look on his face.

"What?" Arthur said, taking this as his chance to knock what ever he was keeping from him out of him.

"Our food's here." Alfred said, trying to change the subject.

Arthur was getting angry. He came all this way to stay with him and he wasn't even going to tell him what the reason was. What couldn't he say out loud to him? Arthur tried to control himself. The last thing he wanted to do was throw a fit in a public place like this.

He breathed loudly out his nose, trying to give Alfred the hint that he was unhappy with him. He gave him the silent treatment as he angrily ate his food. When he was done he looked up to see Alfred didn't eat hardly anything.

Arthur felt himself become pale. Alfred had hardly touched his food? What? That sentence didn't make sense. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Hey, if I'm going to spend money on you to eat you should probably at least try to finish it." Arthur said, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah you're right." Alfred sighed as he seemed to be actually i_forcing_/i himself to eat.

Arthur felt sick. This scene wasn't right. Alfred should have shoved nearly everything into his mouth at once and then hoped that they would serve dessert even though it was breakfast.

Arthur gripped the tablecloth. He was afraid that if he didn't keep quiet he would end up yelling at him. He grit his teeth and he felt cold sweat collect at the nape of his neck.

"I'm going to bloody kill you when we get home." Arthur said under his breath, so quiet he could barely hear himself say it.

The table stayed quiet which didn't help his anxiety. He hoped their sever would come by soon so that they could pay and leave quickly.

"Are you done with that?" Arthur heard behind his shoulder.

It was the waitress; he slid the plate towards her to pick up. "Yes, thank you."

"I'm done too." Alfred said, handing his plate to her.

She took it and left then returned with the bill. Arthur paid and they bundled up in their coats. They left and hurried into the car where it was just as cold as it was outside. Arthur started it and quickly turned on the heat.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked angrily, not able to hold it in any longer.

Alfred sighed. "I can't bring myself to tell you."

"You better tell me before this week is over or else you're not going to like what I'm going to do to you!" Alfred said, his voice starting to get louder.

"I will, it's just…" Alfred stopped in mid sentence, trying to find what to say next.

"It's just what?"

"Not now. I'll tell you, but the timing isn't right. Just promise me we can spend this day together and have fun. Then I'll promise to tell you when the time is right." Alfred said.

Arthur was less than pleased with his answer but he would accept it. As long as he told him he would be satisfied.

"Fine." Arthur said.

After he let himself cool down a bit he drove them to the store where they bought Alfred a toothbrush and other necessities. Afterwards they went to some nice clothes stores and argued over what was too fancy and what wasn't. They went to a coffee shop where they found a nice place by the window and watched as snow lightly began to fall again.

"It's astonishing, isn't it?" Arthur commented, staring out the window. "I love it when the snow falls like this. Something so fragile makes the world around you seem so quiet and peaceful, covering it with its beauty."

"Yeah." Alfred said. "It is pretty amazing."

He looked out the window but instead got distracted by Arthur's beautiful emerald green eyes. They beamed with wonder and amazement; he didn't usually get to witness that expression out of him so he cherished the moments he would get to see it.

"Beautiful." Alfred whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"It's just amazing to think that most people will go their whole lives without knowing the true beauty. It almost makes me sad but at the same time it makes me happy because I'm greedy and I want this secret all to myself. I wish I could call this beauty mine but I don't think that will happen anytime soon. They're so pure; it blows my mind. The way the light hits them is so wonderful. I wish I could hold something so beautiful in my hands and keep it close to me but I'm afraid it will melt and slip through my fingers if I do. No one else deserves to even look at such beauty, but some how I can't keep myself from doing it. I wish I could keep everyone away from it and keep it all to myself but even being a hero I'm too afraid that I might scare it away. So I'll stay here, and secretly admire it from a distance. Wishing and dreaming I could have something so lovely all to myself until maybe someday something amazing happens."

Arthur stared at Alfred in awe. Where did all of that come from? That was probably one of the most random and beautiful things he had ever heard Alfred say.

"That was… beautiful, Alfred." Arthur said.

"I just speak the truth like any true hero should."


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred and Arthur struggled to squeeze through the door as they carried their bags in. They bought a little more than they actually needed to, especially since Alfred snuck in some Twinkies and other fattening snacks.

"You're never going to feel better if you don't start eating better." Arthur commented as he struggled to get all the bags he had on the kitchen counter.

"Would ya stop lecturing me?" Alfred said as he placed his bags next to Arthur's.

"Sure, if you start listening to me I'll happily stop lecturing you." Arthur said.

"I've never listened to you before and I'm not going to start now." Alfred huffed.

Arthur chuckled. "I guess you're right. I might think you were just trying to get on my good side if you actually started using that head of yours."

Alfred reached into a bag and pulled out whatever his hand first landed on and shoved whatever it was into his mouth.

"I plo bouse ply bleap." He said with a full mouth.

Arthur grinned at him. He swore if he got anymore adorable he would kiss him right then and there.

Alfred swallowed. "What?"

"Nothing" Arthur said

"Hey is the heat on? It's freezing in here." Alfred commented.

"It should be on. I didn't think it was that cold inside." He said.

"Must be because I'm getting a fever." Alfred said. He latched his arms around Arthur's neck and used his dead weight to pull him down. "Won't you take care of me, Nurse Arthur?" He cooed.

Arthur blushed a deep red and struggled to keep his balance. "H-hey. Knock it off. You're too heavy."

"But you neeeeeed to take care of me. I'm too weak to care for myself." He said in a dramatic voice.

Arthur had to grip Alfred's shirt to keep him from pulling him down on top of him. He gripped the counter, mainly to support himself but also to keep himself from tearing Alfred's clothes off.

"What's gotten into you, wanker?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it." Alfred said with a smirk.

Arthur gripped the counter's edge harder. He couldn't find words to reply. Alfred laughed. He could see the look of befuddlement in his face. He picked himself up off Arthur.

"I'm just messing with you, bro." he said as he patted Arthur on the back.

"Oh, right." Arthur said with a nervous laugh.

Alfred started to make his way to the living room but he stopped in the doorway and turned his head slightly.

"But that doesn't mean you still don't want it." Alfred said as he shook his hips seductively.

"Sod off, git!" Arthur growled. He grabbed the hand towel that lay next to him and threw it at the American's face.

Alfred laughed and grabbed the towel. He ran back into the kitchen and tackled Arthur to the floor. He struggled as he his attempts to push Alfred away failed. Alfred only tightened his grip around him the more he fought to get away.

"Let me go, wanker!" Arthur cried.

"You thought you could get away with a move like that? Ha! No way in hell!" Alfred said playfully.

Alfred sat up on top of him. He turned Arthur over and sat on his back and used his free hand to hold his hands behind him.

"W-what are you doing to me? Get off!" Arthur cried, struggling to breath properly.

Alfred only laughed at the helpless man beneath him. He raised the towel over his head and brought it down swiftly, spanking Arthur.

"Ah! Hey!" Arthur yelled.

"Want me to stop?" Alfred laughed.

Arthur could only grunt in response.

"Then beg for my forgiveness!" Alfred said.

"N-never!" Arthur cried playfully.

Alfred spanked Arthur again, laughing as he did it. Arthur struggled to breathe but when he could manage it he let out soft chuckles.

"Had enough?" Alfred asked after a few more spanks.

"No! I'll never give in!"

Alfred smiled. "I knew you would say that."

He turned Arthur around and held his hands above his head.

"This is you're last chance!" Alfred said.

"Give me all you've got!" he yelled bravely.

Alfred tied his hands together with the towel. He started tickling Arthur everywhere he could think of.

"No! Alfred!" Arthur cried, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

He tried to pull his hands apart, thinking that the towel wouldn't actually be able to hold them together. Unfortunately for him he was wrong. Alfred had done a good job and tied them so tight that he could barely move them.

"You… bloody… wanker! Stop it!" he cried.

Alfred ignored his plea for help and continued to tickle him.

"What's this? I thought you told me to give you all I've got!" he said.

"Ah! I can't- I give in! I give in! I'm sorry!" Arthur cried.

"What was that?" Alfred asked.

"I said I was sorry you bloody git!" he cried.

Alfred stopped and sat up straight. "That's better. Now, give me a kiss."

Arthur was shocked by his request. "Wha- What?"

"You heard me!" Alfred said with a smile.

"N-no!" Arthur resisted.

"Come on!" Alfred leaned in closer to Arthur's face and turned his face slightly and pointed to his cheek. "Right here."

Arthur grumbled. "I won't do it!"

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Alfred asked, a devilish smile forming on his face.

Arthur growled. He hated feeling so powerless. "No, I don't."

"Then just a quick peck." Alfred said.

Arthur sighed. He lifted his head up off the floor and puckered his lips. He blushed as he closed his eyes. He felt his lips hit Alfred's skin.

"Was that so hard?" Alfred asked as Arthur pulled away.

"I suppose not." Arthur said, forcing himself to look irritated. "Now untie me."

Alfred looked away as if he was thinking hard about something. "No, I think I like you better like this."

"You bloody tosser!" Arthur yelled, "Untie me this bloody instant!"

"But if I do you might throw something else at me!" he said.

Arthur attempted to pull his hands apart again but he couldn't do it. "Alfred!"

He laughed. "You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"Untie me so I can kick your bloody arse!"

"Nope!" he said stubbornly.

Arthur was getting fed up. He lifted his arms up and slipped them over Alfred's head and draped them around his neck. He pulled him down so that their faces were only a few millimeters apart; their breath intertwined as it passed their lips.

"Mr. Jones..." He said seductively.

Alfred gulped. He knew he was in trouble.

"You know I don't like to be teased." He cooed, "I'm a very impatient man."

"R-right." Alfred said, afraid of what he might do to him.

"Untie me." Arthur said, still using his seductive voice.

"What are you going to do to me if I do?" he asked.

"Nothing you won't like." Arthur said.

Alfred thought about it. He was unsure about what was going to happen to him if he followed the order. At least like this he had the upper hand but Arthur was being so damn sexy it was getting harder to resist.

Alfred let out a deep sigh. "Alright." He lifted Arthur's hands over his head and began to untie them. "As long as you promise you're not going to do anythi-"

Arthur tackled the man on top of him before he could finish. Pinning him down and smiling devilishly at him.

"You! You tricked me!" Alfred cried.

"No one ever said the English played fair, love." He said.

Alfred knew that he could easily pick the Englishman up off him but he was secretly enjoying seeing Arthur dominate him.

Arthur brought his lips down as close as possible to Alfred's without them actually touching.

"Care to go further?" Arthur whispered.

Alfred nodded his head, his breath quickened.

"Then tell me what you're hiding from me." Arthur said.

Alfred pulled back. "N-no! I can't!"

Arthur quickly became angry. "Why the bloody hell not?"

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut. Arthur swore he saw a tear escape from under his eyelash. "I can't! I don't know how you'll react!"

"Tell me… NOW!" Arthur's anger was past boiling point.

"No!" Alfred cried.

"I'm sick and tired of playing this little game with you, Alfred! You're no better than a child! In fact, I think a child would be easier to deal with!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur, if I tell you now… I… I just don't know! I don't know how you'll handle it!" Alfred cried.

"Tell me or I swear I'll kick you out of my house! I trust you! Why can't you trust me? I hate you!" Arthur screamed, so angry he started crying. "Stop playing these little mind games with me! Quit pretending like everything is just fine when it's obviously not! You're nothing but useless American trash!"

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed through gritted teeth. "I'm dying!"


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur sat up straight as tears gathered in his eyes. "Wh-what?"

"I said I'm dying, okay? I finally went to the doctor yesterday after I couldn't take the pain anymore. He told me I have kidney failure. He couldn't find anyone that could replace it and said that if we couldn't find a replacement I would die in one week. The minute I got out I didn't know what to do. I always thought that I would live to be a legend. I feel like I still have so much to do before I go.

So I thought to myself, what's the one thing that will make this entire week worth living? The first person that popped into my mind was you. I wanted to see you one last time and have one more good memory with you. I knew if I told you too soon that you would just sit here and sulk about it. The last memory that we would have together would be a depressing one."

"You idiot! You bloody moron!" Arthur yelled through tears as he continually hit his fists against Alfred's chest.

Alfred watched in sadness as his best friend sobbed, still sitting on top of him. Arthur buried his face in Alfred's shirt and clutched onto his jacket. "You were going to go through this whole week and let yourself slowly die without even telling me?"

"I didn't want to scare you." Alfred said.

"You… idiot! What were you thinking? I can't believe you!" he yelled.

Arthur stood up and yanked the American up by his arm and clasped onto his wrist and led him to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Alfred asked.

"We're going to fix this!" Arthur said irritably.

He opened the door and led him to the car.

"Get in." He said as he got in on the driver's side.

"Arthur, I don't-"

"I said get the in the damn car!" he yelled.

Alfred got in without another word and buckled his seatbelt. He didn't know if he should say something or not. He looked down at his feet and stared at them in silence. Soon, after what felt like an hour of Alfred feeling like a bad dog they ended up at the hospital.

"Arthur? Um, what are we doing here?" Alfred asked.

"You damn fool." Arthur said, fury in his breath. "Just get out of the car."

Alfred did as he was told. Arthur got out and started walking briskly towards the door as Alfred followed close behind, wordless. He angrily thrust every door open that they came across until they finally made it to the front desk. Arthur slapped his hand against the counter to get the woman's attention that worked behind it. She quickly whipped her head around, surprised by the sudden noise. "Can I help you?" she asked, slightly startled.

"I'd like to be a kidney donor for this bloke over here." He said as he pointed a finger at Alfred, barely missing his nose.

The woman blinked at him. "Um, okay. We need to get you both tested and-"

"I don't care what you have to do, just do it. Quickly." Arthur said, his patients finished.

"Alright. Just, uh, take a seat over there and fill this out please." She said as she handed him a clipboard with papers already attached to it.

Arthur hastily grabbed it as the woman glared at him. She picked up the phone and quickly started tapping the numbers before she put the phone to her ear. Arthur irritably sat on a stiff seat as he silently and angrily filled out the paper. Alfred took a seat next to him and looked back down at his feet, terrified that if he even thought about looking at him his eyes would shoot lazar beams and melt his face.

Soft grumbles could be heard coming from Arthur and the occasional mumblings of "damn fool" and "bloody git".

"Um, Arthur?" Alfred decided to finally speak up.

"What?" Arthur replied coldly.

"Wh-what if you don't have the right-"

"Don't." Arthur said furiously, putting a finger to Alfred's lips. "Just… don't say something like that. Don't even think about something like that."

Alfred looked him in the eyes. His face showed that he was angry, but his eyes showed fear and sadness, tears still waiting to depart from his eyelids. He worried that this was what it was going to be like. This was what he was afraid of. He didn't want Arthur to push him away like this for the rest of the week.

"Arthur, if I don't make it you're need to-"

"I said don't say things like that, damn it!" he screamed, interrupting him again.

Arthur's tears broke through their stalemate as he covered his face to hide his shame. Alfred could feel people pretending not to notice. Without thinking, Alfred quickly embraced the sobbing country in his arms.

"No! Don't touch me!" he cried as he tried to pull away from Alfred.

Alfred's hold only tightened. He squeezed his eyes closed to keep himself from crying as he felt him struggle to get away.

"I hate you so much! I should have never taken you in as my brother! I should have let France have you to ruin your life!" Arthur cried.

His words stung a little but Alfred knew that he didn't mean any of them.

"Damn you!" Arthur cried, still throwing his tantrum. "Why would you do something like this to me? Aren't you supposed to be the hero? Why can't you be one when I actually need you to be?"

He finally stopped fighting him and flung his arms around Alfred, clinging to him. Alfred placed one of his hands on Arthur's head and pet his hair.

"You can't die! I love you, damn it!" Arthur cried into Alfred's chest.

Alfred tensed and started shaking. He thought he would never here those words from him again.

"Promise me that you'll stay strong for me if I go." Alfred said.

"You git. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. I'm a man for god's sake. I can handle myself." He said.

He pushed himself away from Alfred and quickly grabbed the clipboard. He started filling it out again, a bit more calmly this time. The air wasn't as tense as before and Alfred felt he could relax a bit. Arthur finished and he returned it to the front desk. He sat back down and placed his face in his hands and started rubbing his temples. He may have been calmer but that didn't mean he wasn't still stressed.

After a few minutes of silence Arthur finally managed to mumble the words, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alfred asked.

"For throwing a fit like that." He said.

"Don't worry about it. It's hard, I know." He said.

Arthur sighed. "I don't hate you. I don't know why I said that; I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. I should have told you sooner. I just wanted one more week of everything being OK. The last thing I wanted was for you to hide away from me because you were too upset to face me." He confessed.

"We're going to get this fixed. You're going to make it. I know you will." Arthur said, partly to himself.

Alfred smiled sadly at him. "Yeah. Of course I am. The hero always makes it in the end."


	5. Chapter 5

Thirty very long and tense minutes passed before Alfred or Arthur found even a trace of a doctor. Arthur twiddled his thumbs anxiously while Alfred tapped his foot rapidly. Finally someone came.

"Arthur?" someone called.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Both of you, follow me." Said a man standing in front of them.

They stood up and followed him down a series of wide hallways. Alfred looked around nervously as they made their way through the maze of white walls. He played enough horror video games to know what really went on in these places.

"Dude, I don't like this!" he whispered timidly.

"Stop your whinning! We're almost there." Arthur lectured.

The man they were following slowed and stopped inbetween two heavy wood doors leading to different rooms. He turned around to face them. "Arthur, follow me. Alfred, you go in the next room, someone will be with you shortly."

Alfred did as he was told but not before he said his goodbyes to Arthur.

"We're going to get this fixed, okay?" Arthur smiled as he put a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Right. After this, everything is going to be much better. Good luck with your test." Alfred said before he disappeared behind the door.

He sighed, releasing built up tension. He sat down in a chair much like the one in the waiting room only this one had a wobbly leg. He rocked himself back and forth to the beat of the first song that popped in his head. The door opened and he stood up. He towered over the small doctor in front of him.

"Alfred Jones?" he asked.

"That's me."

"So you need a new kidney, is that it? Looks like you were one of those unlucky few, huh? Finding you a new kidney isn't going to be as easy as it is for most people." He said.

"Yeah, it blows." he said.

"Hopefully your friend in there is lucky enough that it won't be a problem. Do you have your papers?"

Alfred felt around his pants pockets until he felt something, he still had it from yesterday after he walked over. "Yeah." He reached in and grabbed it and handed it to the doctor.

He ran his eyes over the words and looked up at Alfred with a disturbed look. "A week?"

"That's what he said."

"Okay, just stay here for a bit. I'll be right back." He said as he turned around, turning his attention back to the paper. He left, leaving the door cracked.

Alfred sat back down, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. The impulse to tap his foot nervously returned as he stewed in his anxiety. He whipped out his cellphone and started playing around with it, changing the settings on it and scrolling through all the ringtones he had collected over time. He wasted about fifteen minutes on it before he got bored and put it away. He got up and started wandering around the room, going through drawers and cabinets.

"What the hell is a box of condoms doing in here?" he asked as he was going through one of them.

He pulled one out and stretched it over his hand, wiggling his fingers around in it. He took it off and started blowing it into a ballon, trying to see how big he could make it before it popped.

The door squeaked open.

"Al-?"

Alfred stopped and starred awkwardly at a woman waiting at the door giving him a dirty look. He let go and the condom quickly flew around the room before it landed at her feet.

"Yes?" he asked, still frozen in place.

She cleared her throat to express her annoyance. "If you're quite finished, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Oh right, sorry." Alfred said, stuffing his hands in his pockets of his jacket.

"Your friend is waiting for his test results. If they come back positive then you're going to go into surgery hopefully by today."

"How much longer will it be?" He asked.

"Probably about another hour." She said.

Alfred groaned. "Can I at least go see him so I'm not trapped in here?"

"Whatever will keep you out of trouble." She said.

She left, leaving the door open for him. He left his prison cell and knocked on the door next to his before opening it.

"Iggy?"

"Hm?" he looked up and a smile formed on his face. "Oh good, you're here. I was getting lonely in here."

"Yeah they said it was going to take another hour and I couldn't stand staying trapped in that room." Alfred said as he took a seat next to him.

"I'm surprised they let you leave."

"I'm not." He said.

"Why's that?" Arthur asked

"Um, let's just say I got caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing." He said.

"How much trouble could you possibly get into in a room like that?" he asked.

"Well, um, I found a box of condoms and I blew one of them up."

"You did what?" Arthur asked, sounding shocked even though he really wasn't.

"Well I was bored! I can't be the only one who does that kind of stuff when they're waiting for a doctor to come back."

Arthur moved his arm towards him. Alfred winced, waiting to get slapped in the face but he was surprised when he felt his arm around his shoulder.

Arthur was laughing. "Even when you're dying, you're still an idiot!"

Alfred smiled back at him. "You're suddenly in a good mood."

"I have a good feeling about this. It's like you said, right? The hero always makes it in the end." He answered

"Right! Don't worry, Arthur! Your hero is going to be okay!" he said, trying to encourage his good mood.

Alfred put a friendly hand on Arthur's shoulder and smiled genuinely at him. They starred into each other's eyes, trying to give each other confidence for what was to come. Arthur broke the connection their eyes made and attacked Alfred with a surprise hug.

"Iggy?" Alfred squeaked, startled by the sudden affection Arthur was showing.

"Just in case these really will be the last few days I'll get to see you…" Arthur paused, trying to hold in the urge to cry again "I don't want to regret them."

Alfred held him closer. His heart beat rapidly; the feeling of holding the one you love so close felt unbelievable. He felt like he could take on the world with Arthur in his arms. He felt silent tears soak through his jacket. Arthur was still upset, that much was certain, but he was handling it a lot better. After he was sure that Arthur had calmed down a bit Alfred released his tight hold and put his arm around him. Arthur leaned into him. He didn't really care how unmanly he looked at the time, he wasn't going to miss his chance to have Alfred as close as he was now. The two of them sat there the entire time, their lips silent but their actions screaming.

The doctor walked in after awhile, his face was fixed into a very serious expression.

"Mr. Jones, please leave. I need to speak to Mr. Kirkland alone."

Arthur sat up straight to let him get up. He already missed him and he hadn't even left the room yet.

"See ya in a bit, babe." Alfred called before he left the room.

Arthur blushed. He had never used a name on him before.

After he was sure Alfred had left the doctor cleared his throat.

"Well Mr. Kirkland, are you ready for your results?"/


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred sighed. He was trapped in his old cell again. Alone.

He figured he probably shouldn't go through any more drawers, not if he didn't want to get kick out anyway. So he decided he'd be a good little country and sit patiently while his mind raced a mile a minute and his heart pounded against his rib cage. As much as he hated the thought of Arthur going through surgery he still wanted the results to come back positive. No matter how brave he wanted to believe he was he still didn't want to die. He was scarred and ashamed to admit it. He might have been around for centuries but he still felt young. He hadn't experienced life to the fullest yet.

"Maybe after I get out of here I should get myself a nice hooker." He thought out loud.

He silently dismissed the thought. He didn't want his first time to be with someone he didn't know. He wanted it to be with someone he loved.

He sighed and looked at the clock. 3:06 in the afternoon. He felt like he'd been there a lot longer than that. He focused on the sounds it made as each second went by

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The realization that each tick and tock brought him closer to death ran through his mind. He quickly sat up, startled by the dark thought. He tried to focus on something else. Anything else.

He started to think about Arthur. His scowl was hard and it was always stuck on his face. But the few times he did smile it was always so soft and genuine. However it was delicate and could quickly break back into that scowl at any moment. Receiving a smile from Arthur was like receiving gold. It was rare but beautiful and worth all the effort it took to get to it.

Alfred smiled to himself as he thought about his Britannia Angel. He was looking forward to getting out soon so he could hold him again.

"Come on, I don't have all day." He said, talking to himself again.

A knock suddenly was heard at the door almost as if someone heard him complaining.

"Follow me, Mr. Jones." The same doctor from before said sternly.

He got up without a word, crossing his fingers as he did. The doctor opened Arthur's door and held it open for Alfred before coming in himself. He closed the door behind him as Alfred sat back down where he felt he belonged, next to his secret admirer. They smiled at each other silently, waiting to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Well…" he started as he stood in front of them.

"Well…?" Alfred repeated.

He bit his lower lip. Why did he have to drag it out for so long?

"Looks like you're going to live, Mr. Jones. The test came back positive and we'll get you into surgery in the next half hour after we get everything prepared."

Arthur suddenly grabbed his hand. He was crying but smiling at the same time.

"Isn't this wonderful, Alfred? It's a miracle!" he cried.

Alfred was dumbfounded. It really was a miracle. He didn't know how to react but he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Yeah." He replied, almost in a whisper. He realized that he was going to get to live his life now. He could do what normal people do. He could even start a family if he wanted. "Yeah! Yeah it is!"

He embraced the Brit next to him who he owed his life to now.

"I'm so happy, Alfred! I just can't believe it! I get to keep you a little bit longer, until you do something stupid again that is." Arthur said, still crying.

The doctor waited until they were through having their moment before handing them hospital gowns to change into. He left to give them privacy. Alfred took that as his chance to take his pants off right then and there.

"What are you doing? Don't just take your clothes off like that!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred laughed. "The minute you realize I'm not dying you go right back to being grumpy."

"I still have a while before you die. I'm allowed to act how ever the hell I see fit." He said.

He sighed. "I liked you better when I was on the verge of death. You weren't so… what did Japan call it again? Trusa… no trr… Tsundere? Yeah! That was it! Tsundere! That's what you are!"

He proceeded undressing himself and took off his shirt, revealing his surprisingly muscular stomach. Arthur blushed. "I am not a… what ever the hell you said!"

Alfred slipped on his gown and adjusted to have his entire backside showing.

"Hey, doesn't my ass look good?" he asked, sticking his butt in the air.

"I'm not answering that." He said.

"You better!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to make you stare at it until you realize how beautiful it is!" he said as he stuck his butt in Arthur's face.

"Wanker! Get out of my face!" he chuckled.

Alfred started wiggling his butt until Arthur spanked him. "There! Now go away!

"Not until you get your gown on too!" he argued

"Okay, fine!" he groaned.

He quickly stripped down and covered up what he could with his gown before Alfred could comment.

"There, now will you please go away?" he asked.

"Wait! We need to compare cheeks!" he said.

"What?"

"Yeah! We're going to be butt buddies!" he said a bit too proudly.

Arthur face palmed. "Please be more careful about what you say out loud."

"I don't really care. It's not like anyone can hear us." He said.

"You never know." he said.

They sat and argued until nurses rolled in two hospital beds.

"That's enough chit chat for now. Go ahead and get on." The nurse that caught Alfred with the condom said.

Alfred quickly got on, fearless of the situation he was about to face but Arthur took his time. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that everything was going to work out just fine. He laid down on the heated blankets they laid out for him and relaxed a bit. The nurses raised the bars on the sides of their beds and brought them a clipboard that contained what seem like a thousand papers.

As they went through and signed the papers the nurses began asking them questions and talking to them about the surgery and what was going to be done. Arthur looked over at Alfred and felt a little bit better when he saw that he was getting nervous too.

After they finished signing the papers they handed them back to the nurses. They took them and put them aside and stuck IVs into their arms. They flinched at the sudden pinch in their skin.

"After we inject you the sedatives we want you to count backwards from ten. You should start to feel sleepy and relaxed. Ready?" the nurse asked.

Arthur breathed out and quickly grasped Alfred's hand for comfort. Alfred gripped his hand to let him know that he was there for him.

"Ready." Arthur said.

"Go ahead and start counting."

Alfred and Arthur started counting together.

"Ten. Nine… Eight… Seeeeven…. Siiiii-"

Blackness.

-

Alfred was first to wake up. His vision was blurred and he almost forgot where he was. He blinked a bit as he tried to remember to breathe. He could hear gentle beeps from a heart rate monitor somewhere in the background.

"Ar…thur" he slurred.

He looked around. He felt like a small child who woke up in the middle of the night to find their teddy bear had disappeared somewhere amongst the bed sheets.

"Arthur…"

He breathed out, slowly gaining consciousness. He looked to his side to find a man sleeping in a bed next to him.

"Arthur?"

The man groaned and rustled around in the sheets. He opened his eyes to reveal he had the emerald eyes that belonged to Arthur. He looked over at Alfred and smiled.

"Good morning, wanker."

Alfred struggled to move but he managed to grab Arthur's hand. He noticed that the nurses were kind enough to put their beds next to each other. Arthur breathed out loudly. It took Alfred a second to realize that he was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Arthur sniffed and squeezed Alfred's hand.

"Remember when you asked me about my dream?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what I said?" he asked.

Alfred thought before answering. "You were in love with a girl and you wanted her to feel the same way?"

Arthur silently chuckled to himself. "Not exactly but close enough. Alfred. That person I was talking about… it was you. I love you, more than anyone."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Love? You mean…"

"Yes. Alfred, I love you… in that way. It's okay if you don't feel the same…"

Before he could say any more Alfred quickly silenced him with a kiss. Despite the pain it caused him it felt good to kiss his rough lips. He pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Dude, you have no idea how long I've wanted the balls to say that to you myself."

Arthur smiled widely at him. Alfred laid back down to subdue the pain he was in. Their hands were still locked together. Arthur continued struggling to breathe properly. He was still upset about something.

"I still have one more confession to make." He said, sorrow dripping from his words.

"Hmm?"

"When the doctor told you to leave when he was giving me my test results he said I was positive and we had the same kidney type. But he said my kidneys were weak. He said I probably wouldn't survive for long with only one kidney. I told him I didn't care. I lived long enough but you still had a whole life ahead of you."

"Arthur…?" he said with a worried tone.

"These are probably the last moments I'll get to see you, America. I just wanted you to know how much I loved you."

"You're joking, man!" Alfred started crying. "You really had me there for a second."

He smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry but… I couldn't live without you," He said. "even though you're an idiot. I figured it would be worth it in the end."

"No, no Arthur! I was supposed to be your hero! We were supposed to be together until the world ended! We were supposed to be a family together!"

Arthur's heart rate monitor got off beat. It started getting faster.

"Well love, looks like I only have a few more minutes. I'm glad my last moments were with you." Arthur sat up best he could and saluted to Alfred, showing him the only gesture he thought would mean anything to him. "Go on to be the loud and obnoxious country I love and do something extraordinary for me… for yourself."

Alfred broke down. He flung his arms around Arthur and sobbed. He held him in his arms and listened as his monitor went faster.

"I'll always love you." Arthur said as he put a hand up to Alfred's cheek.

Alfred brought his hand up to hold Arthur's as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'll love you forever, until the day I die. I'm sorry I can't be the great country you wanted me to be though. I can't even save the person I love. How can I go on to prove that I'm the best?"

"You never listen do you? I told you to be great, not the best." Arthur still had enough strength for one last lecture. "I only ever wanted you to do your best, not be the best. I believe in you; you can go out there and prove you're not the laughing stalk of the world. I know you can show everyone how strong and amazing you really are. I know because I've seen it, many years ago. It was the worst day of my life but I know just how great you can be first hand."

"I only ever wanted to be your hero." He said sadly. "That would have been the greatest thing I've ever done but I even screwed that up."

"Go be someone else's hero then. You were my hero while I could still be saved. Now it's my turn to be the hero. Go find another damsel."

"I don't want another damsel!" Alfred cried.

"You told me to be strong, remember? Now you need to do the same." He said.

Alfred held him tighter. He wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"Alfred… don't forget…"

His voice became weaker as his the beeps became closer together.

"I…love you…"

He closed his eyes and the only sound that could be heard was one continuous note.

Alfred sobbed into Arthur's chest, searching for a heartbeat.

He found none.

"I love you too." He whispered.

He hummed "London Bridge is Falling Down" as he tucked a lock of Arthur's hair behind his ear. He embraced his hero's body one last time as he felt the world around him die away.

England was no more.

All life seemed to suddenly die away and streets became quieter. Big Ben stopped ticking and the tea seemed to taste a bit weaker than usual. The citizens that lived in England didn't realize what happened but they felt the unusual need to mourn over something lost.

Alfred released Arthur and let his body rest. He laid back down and stared out the window as he watched the rest of the country die away. A nurse silently came in, wiping a tear away from under her eye as she took Arthur away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before leaving.

"I don't want your sympathy." Alfred said after she left.

He got up. He didn't want to just sit around and wallow in his depression. He detached everything they had stuck inside of him and put his regular clothes on. He marched out of his room.

"Sir, I know you're upset but please lay back down. It's not safe for you to be walking yet." A nurse said as she put her hands up to stop him.

"Move." He said, in a monotone.

"Sir, I-"

"Shut up and let me go." He said with a determined look on his face.

She looked at him. She knew better than to be pushed around by a patient but she could tell he was upset and he looked like he could seriously hurt her if he really wanted to.

"Fine. Just don't let anyone know I'm the one who let you out."

Alfred nodded at her to let her know that they had an agreement. He walked until he reached the front doors. He flung them open, expecting fresh air to make him feel refreshed but even the air felt stuffier than before.

Alfred walked down the streets in pain, but going strong as he did. He sung the English National Anthem softly to himself as he made his way through. He returned to Arthur's house and laid on his bed. Even the usual scents of tea and burnt scones were missing. Arthur really was gone.

"Everything is so bland, just like your cooking." Alfred joked to himself.

He sat up and hid his face in his hands. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help himself. He felt so weak and helpless now that he was here alone.

He needed to get back home. This wasn't the same place he loved anymore. It might have looked the same but it had changed in so many more ways then he could even explain.

He stood back up and looked around at the world around him.

"I guess all those movies really were just fake, huh? I guess the hero really doesn't make it in the end."

He sighed. There was nothing left for him here other than remorse and bitter memories. He knew he couldn't stay.

"I'll never forget you."

He felt like these were his final goodbyes. He wanted to hide it all away in his storage just like all the other memories him and Arthur shared. All the painful ones at least. He couldn't tell if this was a good memory or a bad one just yet. He wanted to wait until his heart healed before he tried to forget about it, that is, if it ever healed.

He saluted just like Arthur had done for him before he left. He tried to stand tall and proud without showing any sign of sadness or fear. He left to go on to show the rest world that America was truly a great country and that Alfred F. Jones could accomplish great things.


	7. Epilogue

"Yes? What about the tea lover?" Francis asked through the phone.

Alfred sighed. "He… he's no longer… here."

The line went silent for a moment.

"He's… gone?" Francis struggled to respond. "Gone as in…"

"Yeah…"

"No, this is… impossible..." the line went dead again before he spoke. "Why don't you come over here? You shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"Thank you. That sounds… nice."

Alfred hung up and went over to Francis's house. He rung his door bell and the tear streaked face of Francis greeted him.

"Come in, mon cheri." He said as he wiped his eye with a white handkerchief lined with lace.

Alfred stepped in, the scent of perfume and French cooking filling his nostrils.

"Please, sit." He said as he led Alfred into his living room.

He did as he was told; he observed the delicate glass statues that decorated Francis's house. It felt strange being inside his house but he felt like it was a place where he could sit down and be himself. Despite his infamous perverted personality Alfred didn't feel a bit unsafe. He doubted he would try anything on him, especially at a time like this.

Francis disappeared into his kitchen. He opened a wine bottle and poured it into two large glasses. He normally wouldn't drink straight from the bottle but he took a quick swig to settle his nerves. He returned and handed a glass to Alfred before sitting down and sipping his.

"So… our Iggy has… passed?" Francis started.

"Yeah… he died in my arms." He responded.

"At least you got to see those pretty emeralds one last time." He said.

"Yeah but…" Alfred swallowed hard. He promised himself he wasn't going to cry anymore. "I saw them lose their shine… they just… glazed over…"

The memory replayed in his head, he lost control of his arms as he raised them as if he was holding Arthur again. They shook violently as he witnessed it over again.

"Alfred, snap out of it!"

Alfred shook his head, trying to remember where he was. "Oh… I didn't mean to… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Just try to calm down. Remember you're here with me, you're not in the hospital anymore."

Alfred looked down at the ground to hide his shame. He couldn't stand feeling so weak.

"I guess it had a bigger effect on me than I thought." He said.

"No one blames you. It's hard… when someone you love so much is just suddenly… gone. But you have to tell me…" he sat up, curiously. "Did he… tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Did he tell you how much he loved you?"

Alfred sighed. "Yeah… yeah he did."

"That's all you have to say? Do you have any idea how much you meant to him? Any time your name came up his face would brighten up, but he would always hide it with that frown he wore around all the time. The day you became independent was the day his heart shattered. I still remember it… he didn't even want to live anymore. But he pulled through. He wanted to see if you would ever come around. He would always talk about you. Just asking himself how he could make you smile each day. I have to admit, I was a bit jealous. I've never had love like that. You know? The real kind. The one that actually meant something. I've always wanted our little Arthur for myself but I knew I could never get in the way of you two. You had something special that a lot of people only think they have. You're lucky, Alfred. I just hope you didn't push him away."

"You know what? I love him too. I love him more than anything. If I only knew he would have died saving me… I wouldn't have let him done it but for some reason he took my place on the death bed. It wasn't worth it. Do you have any idea how terrible this guilt feels?" Alfred forgot his promise to himself and started tearing up. "I cried myself to sleep last night only to wake up and cry again. I never wanted him to give up his life for mine. I'm the hero. Not him. I was supposed to swoop in and save him last minute like they always do in the movies. I can't even do that right. He made me promise him that I'd go out there and show everyone my best but how can I do that when I'm so pathetic? I'm not going to lie. I thought about it. Suicide. But then I realized how stupid that would have been. His sacrifice would have been in vain if I just threw it all away. But I never wanted any of this. Now I can't even see straight. I just want to jump off a cliff and let the ocean wash my misery away. He's always telling me how much of an idiot I am… well look at him! He gave his life away to someone that doesn't even deserve it! That fucking…"

Alfred had to breathe. He was starting to make himself angry. Not only at himself, but at Arthur too and that was the last thing he wanted. Francis quickly ran over and put a supporting arm around him.

"I'm sorry. It's just… hard." Alfred said as he hid his face in his hands.

"Of all the people Arthur had to die for… I'm glad it was you." He said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You might be kind of obnoxious and your ego is a bit too high for my taste but you have the biggest heart out of all of us. All that "hero" stuff you talk about… all you've ever wanted to do was help people and to lead them to what you thought was the right direction. You definitely weren't always right but you always had good intentions for the most part. I think you deserved it. Not the pain but the life you still have to live. You can go out there and show us just what kind of hero you really are." He said.

Alfred smiled at his encouraging words. "Of all the words to describe me I never thought 'big hearted' would have been one of them. Thank you, Francis, you never seemed the type, but you know what to say when it's needed. I'm going for a drive; A long drive. I might not be back for a few days but I need a long time to think." He got up and headed towards the door but not before Francis could get him a few more words of support.

"Alfred. Remember who you're fighting for." he said.

Alfred hovered around the door, trying to make the most out of the last words he heard. He left without a word and closed the door behind him. He travelled through Europe, never really stopping until he was on the verge of starvation or passing out from lack of sleep, reviewing his life and replaying certain moments, trying to figure out what he could do to make his deceased lover proud. He continued until he reached what use to be England. He stared down at the dead grass that limped in the wind. He tried to remain strong but he couldn't help it. The sight caused depression to overtake him again.

He fell to the ground in defeat as his pity overwhelmed him. All his efforts had been wasted if he couldn't even handle this. He closed his eyes he tried to keep any more tears shaming him any further.

"I miss you so much." He whispered to himself.

As it he continued to convince himself to pick himself back up he heard rustling somewhere amongst the dead flowers and dried up grass. He strained his eyes to see what was causing the noise but the grass was too tall to see.

"Hello?" Alfred called.

The rustling stopped for a moment but continued after Alfred made no sounds.

"Is someone here?" he called.

Whatever was playing around in the grass started coming faster and closer towards Alfred, almost as if it was excited that there was another living being here with it. He thought he might have just been seeing things but he swore that as the thing continued down its path of dead grass and flowers they were filled with life and beauty again as if a giant group of fairies had enchanted them. A soft laughter could be heard as it came nearer and nearer.

A small boy emerged from the grass and stared up at Alfred with his beautiful green eyes. He smiled widely as his messy blond hair blew in the breeze. Alfred held his breath at the sight. Could it be?

"I'm right here! It's me!" the small boy said in an English accent

"Are you… a new country?" he asked.

"I think so, but I'm not quite sure yet. Hey, you seem familiar. Are you my big brother?" the boy asked.

Alfred felt a tear depart from his eye. He picked the little country up in his arms and held him closely as if he would disappear if he let go. "Yes… I am. And I've missed you very much."

The small country returned Alfred's hug, squeezing him tightly, a feeling of familiarity making him feel secure around the man. Alfred held him in his arms as he made through the now beautiful field.

"Let's go home, my little Arthur."

XxXxXxX

(Author's Notes)

Now that I'm finished with this story what do you think I should do next? A sequel, some smut, a different pairing, or some more USUK? Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
